Valentine's Prank
by Valier
Summary: Valentine's Day at Duel Academy. A relatively peaceful day normally, but this time, Jaden's helping love along a little... BastionxOC & JadenxChazz


**Okey-doke! Now it's my turn to have a bit of romance! Introducing my Valentine's fic, dedicated to me! It was written in the time I was _supposed_ to be using to study, and I feel some parts are rushed and not very well written, so for that, I apologize. As in my other St Valentine story, Sophia is _sunshine dasies_.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own;**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Sailor Moon**

**Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller**

**Sophia (sunshine dasies) **

* * *

"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME, JADEN GET THE HELL UP!"

That was the shriek of Rachel Morgan, a first year Ra Yellow student at Duel Academy. Beside her stood her friends, Sophia Watson, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale and Chazz Princeton. Chumley Huffington lay on the top bunk, ear plugs in and not affected by Rachel's yelling.

"Urgh... Why're you yellin' at this time of the morning?..."Jaden groaned, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head. Pulling the covers back, she said firmly,

"Jaden, it is 1 o'clock in the _afternoon_."

"So? Mmmm, five more minutes..."

Rachel huffed and nodded to Bastion and Sophia, both of whom walked outside and picked up two buckets, full to the brim with icy water. They stood in front of Rachel, awaiting their command.

"Have it your way..."

And with that, she nodded.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! COLD!"

Jaden screamed his lungs out as twenty litres of freezing water met his body. Jumping up, he hit his head on the bottom Syrus' bunk and rolled onto the floor, soaked to the bone and a splitting headache reverberating around his head.

"Okay. I'm up. Get out while I get changed."he cried, motioning to the door as best as he could. Rachel nodded and followed everyone outside, telling Jaden on the way out,

"You do remember it's Valentine's Day, don't you?"

Jaden's mouth dropped and his door slammed shut, frantic movement coming from inside.

"That's certainly one of the rudest awakenings Jaden has _ever_ had."Bastion commented, eyeing Rachel as he did.

"What? He _can't_ sleep all day, it's not good for him. Besides, with a bit more quick thinking, maybe him and Alexis will be a happy couple by the end of today."she said, winking mischievously. Chazz shifted uncomfortably at that remark, and the group raised their eyebrows at him, before turning back and forgetting it ever happened.

"That's not a bad idea! But Jaden said there was a Valentine's prank he wanted to play as well."Syrus said, his high voice becoming higher in excitement.

"Did he say on who?"Bastion asked, for Syrus to reply with a shake of the head.

"Any of _you_ guys know?"

Rachel's question was also met with shakes to the head, but little did they know that behind Syrus, Chazz and Sophia's backs, fingers were crossed...

**~YGO!GX~**

Half an hour later, the group, plus a dry and cheery Jaden, were stood outside the main Academy building, not exactly sure what to do.

"Hey!"

"Alexis! Zane! Hi!"Sophia called, beckoning her two fellow Obelisks over, "How's today been for you two? How many stalker fans have sent you things?"

The two sighed and shook their heads.

"If I tried to eat all the chocolate I've been sent, I'd be killed. You, Mindy and Jasmine will have to help me eat it."Alexis said. Sophia's eyes lit up at the thought of enough chocolate to kill her. Being a chocoholic like she was, death by chocolate was considered an honour.

"What about you, big bro?"Syrus piped in.

"My fan-girls were more determined than last year. The majority were dressed like strippers and approached me with a marriage proposal."Zane said bleakly.

"What about the girl dressed as Sailor Mars? She was only giving you chocolate, and I swear I saw you smile at her as she left."Alexis asked. Zane stayed quiet and gave her a 'We'll discuss this later' look.

"What about you guys? What have you been doing?"

"We just wandered around until lunch, then Rachel decided to go and wake Jaden up."Chazz said. Alexis laughed. If _Rachel _had woken him up, it can't have been pretty.

"So you're not really doing _anything_."Zane stated.

"Pretty much."Jaden sighed "And I so _hungry_! _Why_ did I have to sleep through lunch?"

The group laughed as Jaden bawled and they all decided to stay together for the afternoon. After about two laps of walking around the island, chatting and watching Jaden fool around, they walked back to the Slifer Dorm and sat in Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room, taking it in turns to play various card games. Chazz and Jaden also had their own mini duel, which in a true Gary-Stu style, Jaden won, when they couldn't agree on who won the game of Snap.

"I think I'll go back to my dorm. I _just_ remembered the essay Crowler gave us, and I need to start it or I'm dead."Rachel smiled awkwardly, standing up and making for the door.

"I'll go too. The last time you tried writing an essay for Crowler, it made no sense whatsoever."Bastion told her, getting up and following her out of the door.

"See ya!"was Rachel's last call as they walked into the evening sun.

"Okay! C'mon people, lets go! Operation Yellow is go, go, go!"

Alexis and Zane watched in confusion as Jaden pulled out several large scrolls of paper and laid them out on the floor. Chumley turned over in his sleep at the commotion.

"Guys, what are you doing?"Alexis asked, truly confounded.

"Jaden's been meaning to play a Valentine's joke for a while now, and Bastion and Rachel are the perfect people to pull it on!"Syrus smiled.

"When they _think_ no-one's looking they can look at each other in fairly romantic ways, and they'll go a furious pink if they're caught looking by the other. It's obvious they like each other."Sophia confirmed. Alexis and Zane glanced at each other, before sighing. Turning back to the paper, they sat and listened as Jaden revealed his great plan...

**~YGO!GX~**

"Thanks for helping me out Bastion. I owe you one."Rachel sighed, running her hand through the brunette mess that was her hair. Bastion rolled his eyes and smiled.

"That's what you said last time I helped you do something like this."

"I owe you double then."

Bastion chuckled as he wrote some more notes down for Rachel to use. Neither of them noticed though, Jaden attaching a stereo on the wall next to Rachel's open dorm window. As he slid back down the wall, Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller began playing at full volume through the window. Both teens stared at the window as though expecting something to jump in through it, before turning back to the desk and trying to ignore the music. Back outside, Alexis and Sophia were using their best handwriting to write out two crafty notes. Once done, both notes were rolled up in scrolls and a rose slipped into one of them. An extremely nervous Syrus took the scrolls and whimpered as Zane and Chazz picked him up.

"Um, guys? You... you will _catch_ me... won't you?... Guys? Gu-EEEHHH!"he squealed like a 5 year old girl as the two boys threw him into the air, high enough to see into Rachel's room. At the last second, Syrus remembered the letters and threw them at the recipients heads. He cheered as he saw them bend down to pick them up, but then realised he was falling. Panicking, he flailed about in mid-air, crashing down on Chazz at the bottom. Least to say, Chazz was _not_ impressed.

**~YGO!GX~**

Bastion unrolled the scroll lying on the floor next to him. Was this some kind of Valentine's joke? First the music, now this? A rose fell onto his lap and he read the letter:

_She looks beautiful, doesn't she? Why not say you love her, it's the perfect night...?_

Bastion went a bright red as he read it. So what if Rachel looked beautiful? It didn't mean he loved her... He looked down to the rose on his lap, before turning back around in his seat. Maybe... he _should_ tell her...

**~YGO!GX~**

_He looks so handsome, doesn't he? Why not tell him how much he means to you? You know you want to..._

Rachel couldn't help but go the brightest red in existence as she read the letter. Glancing around, she saw Bastion leaning over the bench they were working at, a blush spread across his cheeks. Screw handsome, that made him look cute. Realising what she was thinking, she turned back to Bastion and sighed. Moonlight Serenade continued to play on a loop. Taking a deep breath, Bastion knew it was now or never. Gently grabbing Rachel's chin, he brought his face close and tucked the rose behind her ear. In the background, Syrus was being thrown up again, this time a slingshot and stone in his hands. Aiming the stone for the light-switch, he fired, dimming the lights as Bastion pressed his lips to Rachel's. Syrus' face lit up as he fell back to Earth, landing on Chazz yet again. Flickering their eyes shut, Rachel slid her arms around the Ra boys' neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They couldn't believe they had never realised it before, how much they _needed_ each other...

**~YGO!GX~**

"Guys! The plan worked! They're kissing!"Syrus shouted joyfully, sitting on top of a rather angry Chazz's back. Everyone gave a cheer and went back to Jaden's dorm to celebrate. Needless to say, a few Valentine's tricks there made a few more happy couples...

**~YGO!GX~**

"Morning Bastion! Sleep well?"asked a cheery Jaden the next morning. Bastion nodded as Rachel came up beside him and earned a hug from her boyfriend. Jaden couldn't control his joy and screamed to the world,

"Yes! It's true, my plan worked!

"I beg your pardon?"Bastion said quickly, looking at the over-excited Slifer.

"Yeah, Slifer Slacker, as did _mine_!"

"Chazz? What are you _doing_?"Bastion and Rachel looked on as the two boys hugged each other and sighed lovingly.

"A Valentine's prank got more than just you two together! Chazz and Jaden are now the happy couple that most people shun."Sophia told them.

"Oh My God! Yaoi! That's so CUTE!"Rachel squealed, a heavy fan-girl blush adorning her face. The group laughed as Bastion pulled her close again.

"I'll tell you what else is cute..."he smiled, kissing her passionately. Jaden and Chazz smiled before kissing as well, earning a broad grin from Sophia.

"Two happy couples... It's a wonderful life, isn't it? Now... Where's the chocolate Alexis mentioned?..."

* * *

**:) I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out, but I'll take any chance to romance a hot anime boy XD As for the JadenxChazz part, I couldn't resist. They are _adorable_ together ;) A message to _sunshine dasies_ too, in the story, I said you were in the Obelisk dorm. Therefore, you are in a higher ranked dorm than me, since I'm a Ra :)**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**


End file.
